Sa plus grande peur
by SlythMalfoy
Summary: (Saison 5, Episode 9) - Quand Scott le rejette en apprenant ce qu'il a fait, Stiles devient mélancolique.


Un petit OS qui m'est venu après avoir regardé l'épisode 9 de la Saison 5. Pauvre Stiles :(  
J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même ^^

* * *

Pluie diluvienne. Dialogue de sourds. Confiance brisée.

 _Scott m'a abandonné._

C'était comme une sentence qui résonnait dans son crâne, le glaçant plus efficacement que la pluie. Stiles ne savait pas vraiment quand tout avait commencé. Au début de cette ultime année où ils pouvaient encore être tous ensemble? Quand il avait perdu le peu d'innocence qui lui restait en faisant tomber une simple barre de fer qui avait plongée dans le ventre d'un gamin? Quand leur volonté de vivre, de sauver les gens, s'était transformé en des chasses fatales où ils finissaient invariablement par compter les morts? Ou peut-être quand leur simple excursion de gamin à la recherche d'un frisson quelconque avait changé leur vie.

Tous les gens qu'il avait fréquentés avaient souffert puis disparu, soit fauchés par la mort soit avait fui de l'horreur ambiante. Tant de gens. Jackson avait été un pantin tueur, et n'avait pu le supporter. Désormais, il devait être à Londres, sa vie reconstruite, loin de Danny, son meilleur ami, de Lydia, son premier amour. Puis il y avait eu les trois Bêtas. La belle Erica, si froide, si sanglante, lorsqu'il l'avait retrouvé enfermée par la meute d'Alpha. Boyd, sacrifié bêtement, enlisé dans son propre silence.

Allison. La douce, forte Allison. L'amour de Scott, l'archère des Argents. Celle qui avait changé cette famille violente et lui avait rendu son rôle originel: son rôle de protecteur. Il l'avait tué. Oh, il ne tenait pas l'épée qui s'était plongée dans son ventre, non. Il ne contrôlait même pas son propre corps. Il était possédé par le Nugitsune. Mais c'était ses actions qui l'avaient tués. Celles du renard, certes. Mais s'il n'avait pas sauvé son père du Darach, si les trois gamins esquintés par la vie, avaient laissé leurs parents mourir, jamais le Nemeton n'aurait été rechargé. Jamais il n'aurait réveillé le Nugitsune. Et Allison serait là. Et Beacon Hills serait sans sa peur, sans son aimant du surnaturel qui les tuait à petit feu.

Après elle, Aiden était mort, dans les bras de son jumeaux, se battant pour le bon côté. Pour leur place dans la meute. Ils avaient réussis, mais il n'y avait plus qu'Ethan pour constater leur amer victoire.

C'est vers la France que s'étaient exilés Isaac et Chris, pour réapprendre à vivre sans Allison. Chris était revenu aider quand sa soeur ressuscitée en monstre s'en était pris de nouveau à Beacon Hills. Mais maintenant il la poursuivait, sans donner de nouvelles. On ne donne pas de nouvelles quand on s'échappe de Beacon Hills.

Le dernier déserteur, Stiles l'avait maudit pendant longtemps. Il n'y avait pas cru au début. Souvent, il partait pendant un long moment puis réapparaissait en maître des lieux, toujours là pour aider la pauvre bande d'adolescents qu'ils étaient. Mais Derek avait changé. Il avait perdu ses pouvoirs, pour mieux évoluer. Et lorsqu'il avait lancé son dernier regard au Sour Wolf, devant l'église maudite de Mexico, Stiles avait senti un immense vide en lui. Il n'avait rien dit. Il avait laissé faire les choses. Et Derek avait disparu à son tour.

Stiles avait eut peur. Il avait voulu retenir ceux qui étaient encore là, les accrocher à cet instant pour que jamais ils n'aient à se séparer. Stiles était l'humain d'une meute de créatures surnaturelles, il était habitué à se sentir impuissant. Mais sa plus grande peur, ce n'était pas d'affronter le plus ignoble monstre, c'était d'affronter la vie, seul, sans ses amis, sans sa famille, sans sa meute. Alors Stiles avait fait un plan. Sauf que les plans s'effondrent toujours dans la pratique.

Les Dreads Doctors, les morts qui s'enchaînent, les chimères, Theo, Kira, Malia, Hayden. Donovan. Stiles avait vu ses pires craintes se réaliser. Il perdait tout. Et il était en train de perdre Scott. Le même Scott avec qui il avait grandi, le même qu'il avait toujours soutenu, quand il n'était que Scott McCall, puis quand il était devenu un loup-garou. Scott avait été là quand il avait perdu sa mère. Stiles avait été là à chacune de ses crises d'asthmes. Ils étaient inséparables. Ils avaient tout fait ensemble, tout affronter, et ils s'en étaient toujours sortis, prêt à donner leur vie pour l'autre, prêt à vivre l'extraordinaire pour ne pas se perdre. Stiles avait abandonné lui aussi une part de sa vie humaine, pour aider Scott. Parce qu'il respectait ses convictions, ses principes, mais surtout parce que c'était son meilleur ami.

Il n'arrivait plus à être en colère, ou jaloux. Il comprenait même Scott. Ce qu'il avait fait, c'était mal. Il avait volé une vie. Il ne méritait pas son pardon. Il avait échoué. Après toutes ces années à être loyal, toujours, Stiles avait échoué.

En voyant son meilleur ami, son frère, se détourner de lui, le laisser à l'abysse qui le dévorait vivant, Stiles ne pouvait rien faire. Il était seul.


End file.
